


Seize the Moment

by sansinukob



Series: Voice In My Head, Words in My Heart [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, No beta we die like lilith, POV Third Person, stream My Chance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansinukob/pseuds/sansinukob
Summary: Leviathan stared blankly at the empty word document before him. It has been three days since his online meeting with Beleth who hasn’t contacted him since save for the pack of energy drinks that was sent to him by said demon as a gift for helping in production. He had already reread the manga multiple times and had attempted to start multiple times but he just somehow couldn’t put the story into words despite only having twenty-four hours left. He opened the package of energy drinks and took one and only then did he notice the words written on the inside of one of the flaps.Songs don’t have to be exact references to the material. As long as they carry the same sentiments and are able to share the same feelings, they are enough.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Voice In My Head, Words in My Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937947
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Seize the Moment

It was a normal day in the House of Lamentation. Belphegor was napping in the attic, Beelzebub was working out in his room, Asmodeus was designing new clothes for another collaboration with Majolish, Satan had his nose buried in another book, Leviathan locked himself in his room again, Mammon was hanging from the ceiling, Lucifer was slaving away in his study, and MC was enjoying some alone time in their room (which was rare these days). 

Of course, as always, things never stayed peaceful in this household. Fallen angels can’t have anything nice these days.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH!” came Levi’s high-pitched squeal from his room. Lucifer simply squeezed his eyes shut until the disturbance passed, Mammon didn’t even hear it over his own loud complaints, Asmodeus had music playing in his room so he was able to mostly ignore his older brother, Satan was too engrossed in his book to even notice, Beelzebub was too preoccupied with maintaining a proper form in a routine he was doing, and Belphegor was blissfully unaware of everything. 

MC, bless their soul, rose from their bed to be the only person to actually check on the third eldest.

“Levi?” they called out after knocking but another shriek took over their concerned voice. They tried again, “Levi? You okay there?” They heard the tell-tale rummaging sounds of him scrambling out of his gaming chair. MC’s concern grew when Leviathan swung the door open without even asking for a password.

“Are you oka- woah!” the human was dragged into his bedroom before they could even finish their sentence.

“OMG OMG OMG!” he fanboyed in excitement, leading them to his monitors where an article from an anime news site was displayed. “One of the mangas that I really like is finally getting an anime adaptation after centuries of fans asking for it!”

“ _Help! I’ve Fallen In Love With Somebody Who Says They’re My Friend But I’m Not Sure If They Actually Like Me and They Seem Unreal Sometimes and I Don’t Know Why They Still Hang Out With Me But I Have the Chance to Confess to Them Through a Song and I Hope This Is Like Anime Where I Get Character Development and Get Braver After This_ ,” they read out slowly. “Seems... interesting.”

“I’m so excited for this!” MC could only watch fondly as Leviathan started rambling about the premise of the anime and how the characters were well-written and how immersive the genius storytelling was. 

“Promise that you’ll watch it with me when it comes out?” he asked but started rambling again before they could even give him an answer. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to! You probably think I’m lame and that the show sucks and you probably already have something better to do than watch-”

“I’d love to, Levi,” they assured him with a smile, used to his bursts of confidence somehow fluctuating at some point. “I’ll mark down my calendar to make sure I don’t forget. We can even start a countdown with the TSL hourglasses we have?”

“S-sure!”

“Great, thanks for sharing this with me! I’ll look forward to the first episode, see you later.” Leviathan watched them leave with bated breath and a red face.

“Henry, is MC truly real?” he asked in wonder to his marine companion. “I mean, they’re so nice to me and they always listen to my otaku ramblings and sometimes I just have to wonder if they’re not actually an angel pretending to be a human or a 2D character brought to life by my delusions. Have I just been hallucinating MC? Did I even do anything good to deserve someone like them by my side?”

He heard a familiar _ding_ from his D.D.D. and broke out of his musings to check his phone and see what notification popped up. He was surprised to see Beleth’s name attached to the message he just received but replied nonetheless.

**Beleth:  
** yo

 **Leviathan:  
** Hey  
You don’t usually send me messages...  
WDYN?

 **Beleth:  
** srry 2 bother u man  
but i need ur help actually

 **Leviathan:  
** Help with what, exactly?

 **Beleth:  
** three legged crow animation studios just contacted me  
they said they have a new anime coming up  
and they want me to make the ed 4 it  
i havent read the manga for it but i remember mammon mentioning that its one that you really like  
i need ur help making the song  
i dont really have enough time to read the manga to make the song   
pls

 **Leviathan:  
** LOL  
Nice joke, Beleth.  
But congrats on getting the opportunity to make the song.  
You better not disappoint.

 **Beleth:  
** im not joking levi  
im serious  
fr   
please 

MC simply chuckled the second time a loud squeal erupted from Levi’s room.

‘ _OMG! OMG! OMG! AAAAHHHHH! THIS IS SUGOI!_ ’ the Avatar of Envy continued to yell in his mind, keeping a poker face with his red ears being the only thing that gave away his not-so-calm state. He was still in disbelief even after a text conversation and phone call with Beleth and here they were the next day, on a video call where Leviathan briefed him about the main character’s personality. Telling him that the protagonist was a shy, insecure, gamer who fell in love with one of his classmates who was a transferee to his school and always bothered him and wants to confess but can’t and always stalls thinking that it was not the right moment or whatever excuse he managed to come up with in the moment he was supposed to be honest.

“So, you told me that he was a gamer and I saw the trailer so I got a good grasp of the aesthetic they’re going for, and I decided to have chiptune as our instrumentals,” Beleth swore his eyes started hurting when Levi’s citrine ones started sparkling the moment he heard the instrumentals. Damn be the Ultra High Definition screen feature of Devildom devices.

“WOAAAHHH! This sounds so cool and cute!”

“I appreciate it, man; but can you keep it down? Sensitive ears here and I need them for a lot of things.” he winced and pulled his headphones away from his ears. 

“I’m assuming you want me to help you write the lyrics for the song, then?”

“Yeah, instrumentals aren’t that hard especially since I based it around the visuals but the lyrics contain the essence of the story. I can’t really do that if I don’t know the story, can I?”

“That’s true,” Levi seconded. “BTW, who’s singing the song?”

“Actually, I was supposed to ask Burnup Symptoms or LiZi but they’re kinda occupied already so I was just thinking of having you do it?” 

“HUUUUUUUH?!” the musical demon was glad he had the foresight to slip his headphones away from his ears before Leviathan even let out whatever that _unholy_ sound was. He knew that Levi would have loved to do it, but he also knew that his self-doubt might have him end up backing out of the thing.

“Please? I’ll give you the ultra rare limited edition figure of the main character that they wanted to send me for doing the ED,” Beleth knew he won the moment the other perked right back up.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” he muttered.

“Great! I expect the lyrics by the end of the week! Thanks, Levi!” he cheerily waved goodbye before ending the video call.

“Wait, by the end of the WEEK?”

Leviathan stared blankly at the empty word document before him. It has been three days since his online meeting with Beleth who hasn’t contacted him since save for the pack of energy drinks that was sent to him by said demon as a gift for helping in production. He had already reread the manga multiple times and had attempted to start multiple times but he just somehow couldn’t put the story into words despite only having twenty-four hours left. He opened the package of energy drinks and took one and only then did he notice the words written on the inside of one of the flaps.

_Songs don’t have to be exact references to the material. As long as they carry the same sentiments and are able to share the same feelings, they are enough._

“Share the same feelings, huh?” Leviathan mused and took a sip of the carbonated drink. He thought about the message and sighed when he still couldn’t find a way to start the song. For some reason, his eyes trailed towards his shelf and settled on his TSL hourglass. It was a Devildom special, limited edition hourglass that featured Henry and the Lord of Shadows on either side reaching towards each other, reminiscent of the scene where they both got trapped inside the hourglass and had to escape together. It was enchanted so that the user was able to set a countdown and the sand would fall accordingly no matter how long the time period was set for. It was MC who got it for both of them as a surprise to him.

“I only thought it was appropriate,” they said when they gave him the box. “You’re the Lord of Shadows to my Henry, after all.”

Leviathan shot up from the bean bag he sunk himself into to take his place once again in front of the word document but this time, his fingers were able to type out the words he has been looking for.

_I thought you'll understand  
Because we are best friends  
(Even if you say that...) _

“Ready?” Beleth asked him as he settled into the recording room.

“Yeah.” The instrumentals started and he began singing the song he wrote.

_Seems like I can touch you  
Just by reaching out to you  
Somehow when I'm being like that  
It's a little weird _

He thought of how the main character often compared the love interest to a 2D character. Seemingly flawless and too good to be true. Only when they would hold onto him was he reminded that they were indeed real and after some time, he too began to feel the need to reach out to them.

_It's like I can't remember  
How do we talk everyday  
I'm weird _

He thought about how the main character seemed to always forget that he and the love interest would talk everyday and somehow was always surprised when they would come up to him. How they would always greet him with a smile, how they would always barge into his room just to see how he was doing or to spend time with him.

_How much longer do I need to wait?  
How much distance should I give to you? _

_‘How long will I be scared to hold you when I want to?’_ Leviathan thought, staring at MC who was sitting right next to him as they watched the first episode of Help! I’ve Fallen In Love With Somebody Who Says They’re My Friend But I’m Not Sure If They Actually Like Me and They Seem Unreal Sometimes and I Don’t Know Why They Still Hang Out With Me But I Have the Chance to Confess to Them Through a Song and I Hope This Is Like Anime Where I Get Character Development and Get Braver After This.

“That was a strong first episode!” MC complimented when the episode finished. Leviathan nervously for the ED to start playing and unconsciously tightened his grip on his pillow when the synthesized notes started playing.

“Woah, the ending song sounds adorable too.” MC added. They bobbed their head gently along but then stopped when the vocals came in.

 _‘Oh no!’_ Levi thought in despair. _‘They hate it!’_

“Levi, this sounds a lot like you,” they smiled mischievously. “Could you perhaps, be the singer?”

“You hate it, don’t you?” he blurted out.

“What? No!”

_Even if you said that you can't agree with my opinion  
I don't know why I am lonely _

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better. I told Beleth that he should have looked for another singer but-”

“Leviathan, please believe me when I say that I love it. I genuinely do enjoy the song. Even if you think I’m lying I want you to know that I’m telling the truth. I’m proud of you for doing something this great and I love the song so much even if I've only heard ten seconds of it.”

_I don't need this anxiety  
I just want to be confident _

“You… You mean it?”

“Of course I do!”

He could see it in their eyes. The innocent, genuine honesty that enveloped him in the warm comfort of knowing that MC did appreciate him.

_Seems like I can touch you  
Just by reaching out to you _

“T-thanks,” he stammered out, flicking his eyes back to the screen where the ED continued to play. He felt MC lean against his torso, their head on his shoulder and their fingers tapped against their knee as the song went on.

“Any more anime we can watch?” they asked.

“I do have a couple more I want to show you,” he replied, wrapping an arm around them before reaching for the remote control of his television.

_Starting from today, I won't pretend to be strong anymore_   
_How nice it would be if all my courage could reach you_   
_Just you wait and watch over me from now on_

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! I love love LOVE My Chance and it's already in my On Repeat playlist on Spotify along with Are You Ready?, Arcadia, and Sinful Indulgence
> 
> find me on tumblr @lamentingintheuniverse! let's be mutuals!
> 
> hope you've been doing well💕


End file.
